A thief's resolve
by Alxxlee
Summary: Wulan is a Argonian thief, he takes prides in calling himself the best thief ever. lately though, the Guild has been taking a hard turn for the worst, Wulan is unsure of his loyalty. Brynolf suggests he takes some time off to think about it, and so Wulan sets out into the world of Skyrim to find Adventure and hopefully strengthen his resolve and his faith in the family.


Chapter 1

the low lighting and hushed tones of whispering of the ragged flagon was just depression, i may have not been here when the guild was alive and thriving but even i could tell they fallen on hard times. looking around the flagon, even i could tell this had seen much better days. spots along the walkway looked it house shops at one point but now it's home to skeevers and flies. i took a sip of my ale, hissing at the taste, my drink was completely watered down to nothing. the flagon was suffering, the guild was suffering and it shows not only in the appearance of this once lively bar but even in the earnings. i haven't been here for more then a year and i only accumalated enough gold to buy a small house with no furnishing. i join this guild to find my fortune and aspire to be the greatest thief Skyrim has ever known- but no luck. just no luck at all, it's like what Delvin said, something is pissed drunk mad at this guild and we suffer for it.

"something on your mind?" Vekel asked as he cleaned a mug.

"tch, what isn't on my mind." i grumbled.

"i know it's hard but we are tryig our best to pull our own weight to keep this guild alive." Vekel spoke with hopefulness.

"it's bad enough half our heists never go as plan, i think the minium wage type is getting dull." sourness seeped through my teeth.

"guild back home did better then this, and we didn't have a hideout."

"better hope Mercer or Brynolf don't catch wind of that." he chuckled.

i rolled my eyes, Vekel and i weren't friends but we were on good terms- had to be if i wanted Tonila's good side. everyone knew how 'friendly' they were with eachother but not really interested in it, unless you wanted to try and get Tonila to give you discounts just for being nice to her or Vekel. i didn't care much but Vekel was good company to talk to and Tonila was nice when she didn't have a stick up her ass. i swallowed some of my ale just to get it over with.

"lad, we need to talk."

i whipped my head around, though the sight before me wasn't so comforting. a tall red haired man stood behind me with his hand on my shoulder.

knowing where my respects and loyalties lied i refrained from snapping. "yes Brynolf?"

he motioned me to follow him, not really understanding why but it must be important if he wants to talk alone. Vekel gave me a look before i departed from the bar, Brynolf lead me through the closet and into the small hallway leading to the cistern. he stopped and turned to face me.

"is there a reason for calling me here?" i asked.

"aye, it's about your attitude towards the guild." he paused.

i cut him off before he even uttered another word. "i see, so this is it then?"

"what's it?" he asked, curious.

"you never call people over for just a chat, you want me out of the guild." i narrowed my eyes at him. i may not have been the most positive about our recent hauls but i was damned loyal to this guild.

"look lad, it's not that, i don't even know where you got the idea. you are by far the best thief we had since Delvin and Vex. we aren't turning away good people with skills." his words made me relax but i still had my doubts about this meeting.

"if not that, then what is it?" i raised my brow, aching for an answer.

"i called you here to discuss you attitude, generally a lot of our members respect you and so your opinion carries weight with the guild, we know we are doing terrible but your constant reminder is lowering our resolve." he sighed. "i'm saying that, maybe you aren't seeing the silver lining as we are."

"what silver lining? i barely see anything in this dank hole." i replied sharply.

"that is what i'm talking about, you seem to be getting tense each time we lose a big haul or our money is flowing slower then usual. i know your loyal to what we stand for but, lately your skills have been growing dull."

furious at his comment i opened my mouth to make a comeback but he spoke again.

"I thought if you spent time away from the guild and out in the world then maybe when you come back , you'll come back with sharper and more honed skills." Brynolf's voice and accent was always something he used to get you believe in him, i sighed.

"will Mercer allow it?" i asked. Mercer never allowed those in the guild to take vacations but Brynolf being second in command was capable of anything- did he manage to sway Mercer himself?

"he won't mind, just get your things together. maybe when you come back with better skills, we'll have jobs lined up for you."

* * *

><p><strong>a pretty short chapter but it's only to introduce the character and the plot line.<strong>

**more chapters and a longer length will follow.**

**light criticism if you please.**

**-AL**


End file.
